


Tentatividad

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [97]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Crying, Drama, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Love Confessions, Past Animal Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Violence, Skype, Slice of Life, Ultimatums
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 88] Con pequeños pasos, torpes pasos, buscan encarrilar de nuevo sus vidas. Y a sí mismos.





	Tentatividad

**Author's Note:**

> Poco a poco le toca a los G's reconstruirse desde cero.

**Tentatividad**

 

—Joder… —Silbó Tom con admiración cuando al conectarse los cuatro a Skype aparecieron sus rostros. En cuatro pantallas diferentes

Por un lado estaban él y Bill con ojeras por el cansancio acumulado de dos meses de DSDS ininterrumpido pero ya remitiendo luego de casi una semana de dormir a sus anchas y en general holgazanear en casa de sus padres, pero por el otro…

—¿Cómo es que los dos traen golpes en la cara? —Preguntó Bill lo evidente, puesto que ni Georgie tenía ya cabello de sobra para cubrirse la marca que tenía en el costado, y ni hablar Gustav, que llevaba semicerrado su ojo izquierdo por culpa de la hinchazón

—Bah —exclamaron al unísono Gustav y Georgie sin proponérselo, y eso sólo contribuyó a aumentar más la curiosidad de los Kaulitz.

—Debe haber una buena historia detrás de esos moretones —dijo Bill, frotándose las manos ante lo que él consideraba era un chisme de lo más jugoso y de sumo interés para su morboso ser—. Vamos, cuenten de una vez y no omitan nada aunque no lo consideren relevante para la historia.

Fue Georgie la que se lanzó primero al foso de los leones.

—Verás… No entraré en detalles porque no me parece adecuado hablarlos por vía Skype, pero… Habrás de saber que ahora mismo no me veo capaz de cumplir los plazos que teníamos pactados para la salida del disco, así que…

El rostro de Bill fue perdiendo tonicidad, y sus labios se despegaron hasta dejar una boca abierta de pasmo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—… aunque me grites y amenaces con sacarme de la banda y enviarme a… no sé… al quinto infierno o a Siberia en el invierno, mi decisión seguirá siendo la misma. Ahora mismo no puedo trabajar en el disco.

Ante la repentina mudez de su gemelo, fue Tom quien tomó las riendas.

—Este repentino cambio de planes… ¿Tiene que ver, ya sabes —se tocó él mismo cerca del ojo—, con esta herida que traes aquí?

Georgie se tomó unos segundos y luego asintió. —Algo así. Jo… No es como si estuviera pidiendo demasiado. Sólo un par de semanas. Tres o cuatro a lo sumo, o cinco para cerrar con el mes si se sienten generosos; con eso me bastaría.

Gustav sacó cuentas mentales del calendario que ya tenían preestablecido y que incluía darle los toques finales al disco, la sesión fotográfica del _booklet_ para la cual ya tenían definido el concepto, el fotógrafo y hasta las fechas reservadas, y la salida oficial del disco, que tenían planeado para finales de julio o inicios de agosto, pero que con ese retraso se iría fácil hasta septiembre.

No era el fin del mundo, per se; su compromiso con las fans había sido el sacar un disco antes del fin de año, y septiembre les dejaba un amplio margen para tener listos uno o dos sencillos y publicar la información del próximo tour. Si se reorganizaban sacarían el disco adelante sin problemas, pero… quedaba por ver cuál sería la reacción de Bill, quien ante Georgie desde siempre había tenido un serio caso de antagonismo bien enclavado en su psique, y sus perspectivas al respecto no eran buenas.

—Uhhh… —Salió Bill de su estupor al cerrar la boca y tragar saliva—. Deja veo si entendí bien… ¿Quieres que justo ahora, cuando estamos en la fase crítica y final del disco, paremos todo y te demos un mes de vacaciones?

—Yo no las llamaría vacaciones como tal… —Murmuró Georgie con acritud.

—¿Entonces qué bendito nombre les darías? —Preguntó Bill con una voz dulcísima que para nada iba a la par con el tic que le contraía la esquina del ojo derecho en rítmicos movimientos de código Morse en los que se leía SOS del pánico que le estaba atacando.

—Periodo de… reposo.

—¿Reposo de qué? —Siguió Bill indagando, y en la pantalla de los tres apareció Georgie abrazándose a sí misma con desconsuelo.

—Puedo contártelo todo y ya tú juzgarás si me lo merezco o no, pero me niego a hacerlo por Skype…

—Georgie… —Interrumpió Gustav, deseoso como nunca de poder atravesar el monitor y consolarla.

—¿Por qué me presiento que es algo de ustedes dos? —Inquirió Tom, que no le quitaba de encima el ojo a Bill al ser de ellos tres quien recibiría los estragos de su enojo por compartir en esos momentos espacio físico.

—Realmente no te equivocas… —Farfulló Gustav, que no estaba seguro dónde tenía plantados los pies en ese asunto. Si Georgie se limitaba a escudarse bajo ‘razones médicas de las cuales no quería dar más razón’, Gustav sólo haría más daño revelando información que por derecho no le correspondía. En cambio si directo les revelaba la causa directa de su estado de salud desmejorado, entonces quedaría también una brecha por llenar para aclarar su desconocimiento por quién era el padre y las consecuencias que ello había acarreado, y que ahí sí, era indiscutible que su peso recaía sobre los dos.

—En serio, no es una charla que deba ser así. No ocultaré nada y responderé a todas sus preguntas para que así puedan formar su propio juicio —dijo Georgie con el mentón temblando—, pero tendrá que ser frente a frente o nada. Ustedes deciden.

—Siendo así… —Consultó Bill la hora—. Tom y yo saldremos en un rato más y estaremos en Magdeburg en algo así como… Cuatro horas. Podemos reunirnos y entonces hablarlo con calma.

—Uhm, mi piso no está disponible —dijo Georgie de pronto.

—Yo no tengo piso, y dudo que Georgie se sienta cómoda hablando de esto en casa de Franziska —secundó Gustav, que ignoró las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de banda al revelar semejante dosis de información de golpe.

—Ok, que sea en un hotel —arregló Bill—. Más tarde les confirmaré la reservación y la hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Las afirmaciones que siguieron sellaron su contrato.

 

Apenas desconectarse de Skype, Gustav sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a escribirle a Georgie un mensaje urgente donde le manifestaba que no se iba a esconder ni estaba avergonzado por cómo se habían dado los hechos entre ellos dos a lo largo del último año así como tampoco del desenlace trágico que habían tenido en la última semana, pero antes de que pudiera enviarlo, Georgie se le adelantó.

“Si quieres mantener tu nombre, y por ende tu honor, fuera de todo este embrollo yo lo entenderé.”

Gustav borró lo que tenía y escribió: “No soy esa clase de cobarde. Asumiré mi responsabilidad como hombre. Es lo justo y lo correcto.”

“¿Sólo por eso?”

“También porque quiero hacerlo.”

Ante la falta de contestación a la que lo sometió Georgie, Gustav volvió a enviar otro mensaje: “Terminé con Bianca. Quería que fueras la primera en enterarse, pero no sabía cómo comunicártelo sin romper mi promesa de darte tiempo y espacio.”

“¿Por eso lo de tu ojo?”

“Exacto. Bianca tiene un buen gancho, podría dedicarse al boxeo si se lo propusiera. Y yo me lo merecía.”

“Tal vez… podríamos hablar tú y yo a solas. Antes de que nos reunamos con Bill y Tom.”

“¿Dónde? No era broma que me quedé sin piso.”

“En mi departamento.”

“¿Y Fabi?”

“Le pediré que nos deje a solas un rato.”

“Ok.”

Con los dedos temblorosos presionó Gustav el botón de envío y exhaló.

Su suerte estaba echada…

 

Reunirse antes de que los gemelos llegaran a Magdeburg constituyó todo un reto a superar, puesto que Gustav quería estar presentable para la ocasión, así que se duchó y vistió (con prendas recién compradas a las que les cortó la etiqueta toda puesta en la pretina y el cuello) en tiempo récord, y en la entrada le escribió a su hermana una nota que tan sólo decía: “Me reuniré con la banda. Vuelvo más tarde.”

El trayecto hasta el piso de Georgie le resultó tan largo y a la vez tan corto, y cuando se paró frente a las puertas del ascensor se topó cara a cara con Fabi, que tal como había prometido Georgie les daría privacidad.

—Uhm, hola —le saludó Gustav, y Fabi respondió similar.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Georgie ya te espera arriba.

—Qué bien.

—Gustav —le tomó Fabi les brazo y apretó—. No la lastimes más, ¿vale? Ten mejores intenciones para ella, no sólo amor.

Gustav pasó saliva y asintió. —Ok.

El viaje en elevador no tuvo nada de destacado, y lo mismo fue el tramo que recorrió hasta plantarse frente a su puerta, pero Gustav perdió el aliento cuando al tocar el timbre le tocó esperar un par de segundos antes de que Georgie le abriera. Bastó eso para corroborar que su peor temor era perderla, esta vez para siempre, y con ello en mente fue que se propuso hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado.

La Georgie que lo recibió iba vestida con jeans y una blusa verde que iba a la perfección con la tonalidad de sus ojos, pero igual que Gustav, exudaba el aroma del jabón con el que recién se había bañado, y su cabello todavía caía húmedo sobre su cuello. No ser el único que estaba nervioso por aquel encuentro contribuyó para que la sonrisa de Gustav (aunque tímida) fuera sincera.

—Hey… Me topé a Fabi en la entrada y, uhm, ¿cómo estás? —Habló Gustav primero, y Georgie le contestó mientras le franqueaba la entrada y lo guiaba al interior del piso que él tan bien conocía.

—Bien por la mayor parte. Erm, dormí casi toda la mañana, así que perdona el desastre que te puedas encontrar. Ya limpiaré después cuando me sienta mejor. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua, té, café, jugo… una cerveza?

—Agua estaría bien, pero deja, yo me sirvo —se adelantó Gustav a salir de su papel de invitado, y se encaminó a la cocina, que seguía igual a como la recordaba.

O bueno, casi… Porque tampoco era ciego a la pila de cajas que ahora ya no se limitaban a permanecer en inestables torres contra la pared de la sala, sino que ahora también invadían el resto del piso. Esquivando una que todavía permanecía cerrada con cinta de embalaje, Gustav sacó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió agua directo del grifo hasta la mitad.

Un sorbo le salvó de tener que ser el primero que entablara diálogo, así que Georgie ocupó su lugar.

—Vamos directo al grano… ¿Qué tanto prefieres que tu nombre salga a colación cuando les cuente a Tom y a Bill que perdí un bebé?

—¿Se los dirás?

—Sí, porque… Esa es mi nueva política: Honestidad ante todo. A ver si de una vez por todas dejo de meterme en líos innecesarios y aprendo mejor mis lecciones de vida.

—Entonces… —Volvió Gustav a beber un trago de agua para refrescarse la garganta que sentía seca como el desierto de Atacama—. Contémosles todo.

—¿Todo?

—O hasta donde te sientas cómoda, pero sin omitir mi… participación en los hechos. Si a Bill le va a estallar la cabeza porque tienes que darte un mes de descanso para recuperarte del todo, que al menos sea por causa de los dos. Es lo justo.

Georgie se sonrió con sorna. —Tampoco quiero matarlo con un infarto fulminante, ¿sabes? Pero supongo que será inevitable una vez que compruebe que de nueva cuenta tú y yo no conocemos más que estar juntos en las buenas, pero sobretodo en las malas.

—Para mí nunca fueron malas —confesó Gustav—, sólo… adversas.

—Y muy complicadas —secundó Georgie.

—Pero de algún modo nos acostumbramos… Al menos esa impresión tuve yo.

—Gus…

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? No me des la versión censurada en donde todo es maravilloso y no podría ser mejor. Porque yo te he echado de menos, y… ¿Te conté que rompí con Bianca? Ha sido definitivo, sin vuelta de hoja.

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta de Georgie, pero después apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Le conté lo que… La mayor parte… No tanto como para que pudiera venderlo a la prensa como más que un rumor, pero… El punto es que lo hice y… Nos hemos separado. Me marché del piso y ella hizo lo propio.

—¿En verdad te dejó así el ojo ella?

—Yep… No mentía cuando dijo que tiene un derechazo de pesos pesados. No lo vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, aunque debí intuirlo. Y uhm, también hizo otras cosas de las que preferiría no hablar, pero básicamente fue una separación que no requirió alargarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y los dos nos hemos quedado sin vivienda, así que ahora vivo con Franny mientras, no sé, encuentro algo mejor o decido bien qué hacer con mi vida.

—Si vienes a pedir consejo te has equivocado de sitio; dudo que te pueda ser de ayuda —dijo Georgie, paseando sus ojos por su departamento atestado a morir de cajas cuyo contenido era desconocido incluso para ella.

Bebiendo lo último de su agua, Gustav enjuagó el vaso y lo depositó en la rejilla de secado, dejándolos así a ambos en medio de un momento incómodo como no tenían desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Al final fue Georgie quien extendió su mano, y Gustav quien asió sus dedos y la tocó, estableciendo así el tan necesitado contacto bajo el cual ellos florecían.

—Vine a-… —Empezó Gustav, pero Georgie le mandó callar.

—Shhh…

—Pero-…

—No quiero promesas de nada, ni nuevos intentos, ni declaraciones de ningún tipo. Estoy muy cansada de todo eso, y ya no tengo fuerzas para más. Se acabó el tiempo de jugar, Gusti; nos hicimos mayores, y ahora las consecuencias a las que nos podemos enfrentar son incluso peores que perder el contrato con la disquera. Me di cuenta de ello muy tarde… —Remató con amargura, y Gustav avanzó un paso en su dirección.

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que no quieres que volvamos? —Preguntó el baterista, convencido de que se convertiría en piedra si la respuesta era ‘no’.

—Es… mi manera de darte un ultimátum. Si quieres estar conmigo, lo estás; si no… Será así porque tú lo decidiste por tu cuenta. Yo ya no moveré los hilos por los dos ni seré quien lleve la batuta y marque los tiempos. He reflexionado un poco al respecto, y tengo la impresión de que he sido yo quien en todo momento te ha llevado por caminos intransitados que quizá tú no estabas listo para recorrer. De alguna manera, al decirte todo esto lo vuelvo a hacer, pero está en mi naturaleza, porque soy así, y estoy acostumbrada a ser hija única y a mandar sobre los demás, y tal vez tú por ser el menor estás habituado a obedecer sin rechistar, pero ya no quiero más eso…

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —Lento de reacciones, Gustav se tardó unos instantes en analizar cada palabra y luego el significado conjunto de todo aquello.

—Puede significar lo que tú quieras que signifique —le calló Georgie con el dedo índice de su otra mano sobre sus labios—. No es para que ahora mismo hagas o digas algo para lo que no estás preparado. Es tu oportunidad de tener tiempo y espacio para reflexionar y después hacer lo que a ti te plazca. Sin presiones de mi parte, salvo que lo hagas de todo corazón y entiendas que sea cual sea tu resolución… será definitiva.

Consciente de que se estaban jugando el todo por el todo, Gustav aceptó el reto que se le presentaba como una oportunidad de una vez en la vida.

—Así lo haré.

 

Reunirse con los gemelos implicó interrumpir la pausa para tomar té con la que se distrajeron Gustav y Georgie hablando del disco y lo mal que les sentaba aplazar su lanzamiento un mes más, pero no más que eso, porque de pronto sonó el timbre, y ya que Fabi se estaba duchando, no costó mucho saber quién (o mejor dicho, quiénes) se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

—No pudo resistirse ni un minuto más a la intriga de saber por qué Georgie nos requería a todos reunidos, así que henos aquí —dijo Tom en lugar de un saludo, y Bill lo mandó callar con un golpe en el brazo y exigiendo pasar sin más demora.

—Ya, aquí estamos, así que desembucha —le exigió a Georgie, que se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. Si nos vas a dejar en la estacada con el disco y-… Jo, ¿qué clase de departamento es éste? —Se interrumpió de golpe cuando sus ojos captaron la infinidad de cajas que reducían el piso hasta convertirlo en la mitad de su superficie—. Me recuerda a un episodio de _Hoarders_.

—¿Uh? —Se extrañó Georgie, que no recordaba ningún show con ese nombre en la programación habitual.

—Es un programa de gente que se dedica a acumular objetos hasta que les es imposible vivir en su casa —explicó Tom, entrando después de su gemelo—. A Bill le chifla, así que se ha visto todas las temporadas por lo menos tres veces.

—¿Pero cómo diablos vives aquí? —Prosiguió Bill, encarándose con Georgie—. Este lugar es un peligro a la salud. Bastaría un pequeño chispazo para que todo aquí se incendiara y murieras ahogada por el humo si no es que achicharrada por el fuego. Eso o aplastada bajo varias cajas si es que se te viene encima una pila.

—Wow, pues gracias por tus buenos deseos —ironizó Georgie, cruzándose de brazos con actitud protectora—. Y para tu información, es temporal. En cuanto decida qué hacer con todo ello limpiaré y listo. El resto no te incumbe, idiota.

—Pero-…

—Hey —intervino Tom antes de que aquel par se enfrascara en una discusión inútil que sólo retrasaría lo que habían ido a hacer ahí—. Que no vinimos para discutir el estado del piso de Georgie…

—Cierto —recobró Bill su seriedad de antes y no perdió tiempo en abordar el tema que le interesaba—. Y bien, dejémonos de rodeos, ¿por qué necesitas tomarte un mes de reposo?

—Tomen asiento —les indicó Georgie, y fue así como pasaron a ocupar las cuatro sillas de su mesa, con Georgie y Bill de frente a frente y listos para cualquier eventualidad—. Yo…

—Sólo para aclararlo —intervino Tom, que al tener a Gustav directo en su campo de visión no pudo controlar su curiosidad—, ¿esto que vas a contar a continuación tiene algo que ver con el ojo negro de Gustav?

El baterista hizo crujir sus nudillos por debajo de la mesa. —Digamos que… Indirectamente, sí. Fue más bien una consecuencia.

—Oh, esto promete… —Murmuró el mayor de los gemelos con una media sonrisa de morbo por lo que seguro sería un chisme interesante.

Georgie suspiró, y la atención volvió a centrarse en ella. —Yo… Lo diré sin vueltas innecesarias para no irme por las ramas… Uhm… Yo perdí un bebé la semana pasada.

Idénticas expresiones de pasmo se apoderaron de los rostros de Bill y Tom, que durante el viaje de Loitsche a Magdeburg habían barajado distintas posibilidades de por qué Georgie necesitaba con tanta urgencia ese reposo del que hablaba como para retrasar la salida del disco por un mes. Conociéndola como lo hacían, sabían que ella era todo menos irresponsable (por mucho que a veces su puntualidad dejara algo que desear), y que su petición obedecía a fuerzas de causa mayor, pero por mucho que habían sugerido posibilidades entre los dos, ni por asomo se habían acercado a la realidad.

Tom tragó saliva con un sonoro ‘gulp’ y preguntó: —¿Por ‘bebé’ te refieres a un… pues… a un bebé de carne y hueso? ¿Uno de esos que sólo saben llorar y defecar?

—Algo así —musitó Georgie, parpadeando repetidas veces para controlar la humedad que se le acumulaba en los ojos y que le resultaba imposible ocultar—. Era demasiado pequeño como para considerarse como tal. Mi médico no paraba de referirse a él como ‘un embrión’, pero para mí era un bebé…

El silencio que se instauró sobre los cuatro les pesó como una manta de plomo bajo la cual respirar se convertía en una tarea titánica. De entre ellos, era Gustav quien más se temía por la siguiente pregunta que estaba seguro se iba a formular, pero a la vez tenía lista la réplica en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Y el padre?

—Yo era el padre —se adjudicó Gustav aquel derecho.

—De hecho —buscó aclarar Georgie la verdad, incluso si eso la denigraba ante sus amigos de toda la vida, y aunque su mentón temblara incontrolable—, la paternidad de ese bebé estaba en duda, entre Gustav y Henning. Ni yo misma estaba segura de quién era…

—En lo que a mí respecta era mío —volvió Gustav a la carga—, pero por supuesto Henning no fue de la misma idea…

Enseñando su muñeca vendada y tocándose con el dedo índice la sombra del moretón que todavía le cruzaba el rostro, Georgie narró su parte de la historia empezando por aquel lunes en el que sufrió de lo que ella creía que era un periodo con demasiados cólicos y que acabó con ella el martes siendo víctima de la agresión de Henning y que después concluyó con la visita y estancia de Gustav en Hamburg hasta que por fin pudieron poner en orden sus asuntos y regresar a Magdeburg.

Ahí fue el turno de Gustav para contar las partes que le correspondían y rellenar espacios, empezando por explicar de sus citas de los martes, de su viaje intempestivo a Hamburg, la pelea que había tenido con Henning, la atención médica urgente que lo había llevado con Maxi al veterinario, y después la noche que pasó durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama de Georgie.

Su relató concluyó con ellos dos viendo el final de DSDS y aquella habitación de hotel donde se atrincheraron el miércoles, la última visita que hizo Georgie al piso que compartió con Henning, y su viaje de vuelta a Magdeburg, ahorrándose eso sí la escena que protagonizaron en el estacionamiento.

Todo ello les tomó cerca de una hora, y para cuando terminaron fue que descubrieron que en ningún momento habían sido interrumpidos ni por Bill ni por Tom, que mantenían sus semblantes en un estado de perpetuo shock que no alcanzaba a abarcar el remolino de emociones que sentían por dentro.

—Así que por eso necesito de un par de semanas para reponerme y volver a estar en forma como es debido —repitió Georgie su petición de antes, enjugándose con la esquina de su manga un par de lágrimas traicioneras que se le habían escurrido de los ojos por mucho que luchó contra ellas—. En general estoy… bien, a secas. Pero mis resultados de sangre no salieron tan buenos como mi médico quisiera, así que tengo una pequeña anemia de la que tengo que recuperarme. Mi doctor de cabecera mencionó que lo mejor para mí será dormir mucho, comer mucho, y descansar mucho. Sin estrés, ni esfuerzos excesivos, y por supuesto, trabajar en el disco y después lanzarnos a la gira no sería lo adecuado… Acabaría por realizar un intento a medias, y después la recuperación sería más complicada.

Bill fue el primero en salir del trance en el que se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta, pero de sus labios no emanó la respuesta que Georgie esperaba, sino una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa entre Gustav y tú? Es decir… ¿Están juntos o…?

Gustav y Georgie evitaron mirarse, pero fue imposible tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, supongo —expresó Gustav, tomando esa iniciativa que Georgie le había otorgado apenas un par de horas atrás—. No lo tomes a mal, Bill, pero de cualquier modo no es asunto tuyo.

—Ya, pero le incumbe a la banda y-…

Tom apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de Bill, y aunque el gesto quedó oculto bajo la mesa, fue evidente que así había sido por la rigidez que de pronto se puso en manifiesto en la espalda del menor de los gemelos.

—Si esto se convierte en una repetición de lo de años atrás seré yo quien mande a la mierda la banda, ¿ok? Así que haz el soberano favor de tranquilizarte antes de que yo te tranquilice por la fuerza. —Amenazó Tom, y eso bastó para que Bill cerrara la boca—. Muy bien. Pero en serio, chicos —se dirigió a sus dos compañeros de banda—, ¿están o no juntos? Sin tantos rodeos, por favor.

La salvación a tener que dar contestación a ese repentino interés que estaba demostrando Tom llegó en la forma de un grito proveniente del baño, de Fabi en concreto, que había olvidado su toalla, y pedía una.

Georgie se excusó para atender a su invitado, y aquel paréntesis sirvió para que los miembros restantes de la banda se calibraran entre sí para determinar su verdadero pensar.

Principalmente fue Gustav quien escudriñó a los gemelos en búsqueda de cualquier señal de su parte que representara un motivo de ansiedad o estrés para Georgie, pero al no encontrar nada fue que apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se dirigió a ambos con una seriedad casi premonitora de peligro.

—Se los juro, por todo lo que es sagrado para mí, que si tengo que incapacitarlos a ustedes dos para que Georgie tenga su mes de reposo, así lo haré. —Y remató su bravuconería moviendo el cuello de lado a lado y haciendo tronar sus cervicales en el proceso. Un truco por demás fanfarrón, pero que a base de experiencia había llegado a catalogar de efectivo, y sus estimaciones no le fallaron.

Al volver Georgie a la mesa, Bill miró una fracción de segundo a Gustav y luego de vuelta a ella.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Uh? —Exclamó la bajista con incredulidad—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Qué más da si es un mes, o dos, o tres… Los que necesites en realidad para sentirte de maravilla. Pero no serán tres, ¿o sí?

—Bastarán un par de semanas. Eso si todos aquí están de acuerdo.

—Lo estamos —secundó Tom el dictamen de su gemelo, y Gustav fue el tercero en unírseles.

De aquel modo quedó pactado aplazar la salida del disco un mes más, sin sospechar ni por un instante que el retraso real sería de un año, y que de nueva cuenta estarían involucrados Gustav y Georgie como eje central.

Así estaba escrito en su destino.

 

Aquella reunión que en un inicio se planteó como de trabajo acabó por convertirse en una visita social, y no fue sino hasta varias horas más tarde que los gemelos anunciaron su retiro, que después de todo tenían que conducir de vuelta a Loitsche, y entonces uno detrás del otro se formaron para despedir a Georgie con un gran abrazo y susurrarle cada uno por su cuenta al oído palabras de aliento (Tom) y de reafirmación (Bill) para demostrarle que estaban con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Fabi fungió como segundo espectador presencial, pero se retiró apenas tuvo la oportunidad para no importunar a Gustav y a Georgie, que al quedarse a solas en el pasillo de entrada, buscaron cómo alargar aquel momento un poco más.

—Fue… mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Georgie en voz baja, y Gustav coincidió con ella.

—Me temía algo mucho peor, sí… Por una vez Bill estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias. Por fin, tantos años de práctica le sirvieron de algo.

—No seas duro con él. Cuando le di la noticia vi en sus ojos un brillo asesino que me recordó tiempos peores, pero sólo duró una fracción de segundo, y… ¿Sabes qué me dijo al marcharse?

—¿Qué?

—Que me tomara el tiempo que yo creyera necesario, que no había prisa. Casi sentí tentación de jugarle una broma y responderle que en ese caso me tomaría seis meses, pero eso habría sido demasiado cruel y temía matarlo de un susto.

—Habría pagado por ver su expresión —rió Gustav entre dientes—. Que de seguro sería algo así… —Y procedió a hacer una imitación suya que dio justo en el clavo e hizo también a Georgie reír.

Compartiendo una buena carcajada como en los viejos tiempos, no tardaron él en tomarla del brazo, y ella en apoyar su mano en su hombro, y así seguir riendo hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a parar.

—Jo, había olvidado lo bien que te sale cuando copias a Bill —dijo Georgie todavía sonriendo y más relajada de lo que había estado en una larga temporada—. En fin… Qué ha sido un rato agradable con ustedes.

—Georgie —buscó Gustav atraer su atención y distraerla antes de que la bajista le señalara que era momento de marcharse—. Erm…

Desesperado por cualquier oportunidad que le permitiera alargar su estancia unos minutos más a pesar de que ya era tarde y que Georgie de verdad necesitaba descansar para reponerse, Gustav se sacó de la manga un pretexto que a fin de cuentas funcionó a su favor.

—No vi a Maxi, ¿cómo sigue?

Hablar de su querida mascota  fue la válvula de escape perfecta para Georgie, que lo guió a la sala, y juntos se arrodillaron frente a un espacio que quedaba entre dos sillones y desde el cual Maxi les miró con sus inteligentes ojos negros.

—Cada día está mejor. Todavía se queja cuando lo intentamos levantar, pero al menos ya se acabó de tratamiento de analgésicos y no jadea cuando respira —dijo Georgie, acariciando su peluda cabecita—. Fabi es quien se ha encargado de él al ponerle su comida y agua, y cambiarle los periódicos sobre los que hace sus necesidades mientras se pone fuerte para salir a pasear. Es una muy buena ayuda que él esté aquí, ¿sabes? Porque apenas regresar que me acosté a dormir y no salía de la cama más que para ir al sanitario. Fabi también ha cuidado de mí…

—Pudiste haberme llamado —dijo Gustav, resistiendo la tentación de tocarla—. Habría venido sin dudarlo.

—Lo sé, pero no quería que me vieras así. De hecho, hoy fue el primer día que salí de cama y me cambié el pijama por ropa de calle, y no te cuento esto para que sientas lástima por mí o corras a mi lado para servirme de guardián, sino para que entiendas que esto ha sido muy difícil de superar, pero que poco a poco estaré bien. A largo plazo…

—Yo… —Gustav suspiró—. Sin comparar mi dolor con el tuyo, pero también me han resultado muy duros los últimos días, y poco ha tenido que ver con lo que ha ocurrido después de que volvimos. Sigo pensando en ese bebé y… lo que pudo haber significado para los dos.

—Habría representado grandes cambios… Todavía no le he contado ni a Robert ni a mamá de eso. Que a estas alturas, uhm, dudo hacerlo. Sería demasiado vergonzoso explicarla las circunstancias particulares de todo esto, y de cualquier modo, ¿qué sentido tendría? Le hecho, hecho está, y preferiría dejarlo en el pasado donde pertenece.

—Nunca habrías estado sola… Si te sirve de algo, yo habría estado a tu lado sin importar qué. Habríamos hecho de ese futuro uno feliz, juntos…

Georgie suspiró. —¿Y por qué no puede ser este presente feliz?

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de intentarlo…

—Mmm… —Reincorporándose, Georgie levantó los brazos y estiró los músculos agarrotados—. Quizá… Como sea, se ha hecho tarde y mañana temprano tengo una cita con mi doctora particular para recoger los resultados de una prueba y mis vitaminas.

Poniéndose a su vez de pie, Gustav tembló de nervios ante aquella sutil despedida, pero venciendo sus más arraigados temores de rechazo fue que se ofreció a acompañarla.

—Si quieres puedo ir contigo…

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó Georgie a su vez, y Gustav asintió con firmeza.

—Me encantaría, y si después te apetece pasar por algo de comer…

—No creo —le rechazó Georgie en el acto, pero lo matizó con algo diferente—, pero en cambio si se tratara de un helado de chocolate de aquel puesto en la Hellestraße… Desde que volví no he dejado de pensar en su especial de dos conos bañado en caramelo y nueces.

—Podríamos ir juntos… Yo invito.

—Entonces vamos…

Igual que danzantes, Gustav y Georgie se entregaron al baile de los enamorados, en donde las tácticas directas estaban vedadas, y en cambio la sutileza era la reina de la seducción.

Sin más qué decirse de momento, Georgie acompañó a Gustav a la puerta y aguardó a que éste estableciera el contacto, pero Gustav se cohibió cuando ante sí la bajista le pareció frágil y por demás fuera de su alcance. Aun así se forzó a un último toque, y con un dedo le rozó el dorso de la mano. Su contacto tibio le devolvió la vida que creía perdida.

—¿Me enviarás mensaje para decirme la hora?

—Sip.

—Ok, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Y de momento, como compromiso entre los bastó.

 

Así que Gustav volvió por Georgie a la mañana siguiente, la acompañó a su cita médica (en donde le recetaron suplementos de hierro), y de regreso comieron helado en un parque cercano disfrutando de un día soleado y del anonimato que las gorras y gafas que llevaban puestas les proveían. En suma, nada extraordinario ni digno de ser recordado para la posteridad, pero no por ello menos valioso para Gustav, que disfrutó cada segundo que pasó al lado de Georgie, y de pasó se comió despacio su postre con la esperanza de alargar su salida.

—¿Es que no te gustó el sabor que pediste? —Preguntó Georgie, que hacía cinco minutos se había terminado su helado, y en cambio el de Gustav seguía casi completo a pesar de un par de lamidas aquí y allá.

—No, está delicioso —respondió el baterista, que se limitaba a lamer sólo las partes derretidas que rodaban por fuera del cucurucho de waffle.

—Vale… —Contestó Georgie no muy convencida, pero de paso sin mostrarse molesta al respecto.

De hecho, salvo por los cinco minutos previos antes de pasar al consultorio y los cinco que le siguieron a su salida, Georgie se había mostrado relajada y con una sonrisa en el rostro por la mayor parte de la mañana. Y suya había sido la idea de comerse su helado a la intemperie, eligiendo de paso la banca en que más se disfrutaba del sol.

—Muero de ganas porque ya sea verano —murmuró Georgie de pronto tras un rato de cómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos pensó en nada en particular—. Este año me pareció larguísimo el invierno, y la primavera no se sintió como tal…

—Sería… Podríamos… Uhm… —Trastabillando con las palabras, Gustav se tomó unos segundos para reformular su propuesta y volvió a la carga—. Deberíamos ir a la playa.

Recargada en su asiento, las manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo y las piernas extendidas al frente y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, Georgie no dio señas de escucharlo, y en cambio suspiró.

—¿No te gustaría? —Insistió Gustav, que se estaba tomando al pie de la letra el ser él quien diera el primer paso para retomar su relación.

—¿Es una invitación? —Inquirió Georgie, que se mantenía en la misma postura.

—Sí.

—Oh… No sé. Ahora mismo no tengo la impresión de que sea una buena idea. Si Bill se entera de que en lugar de estar en cama guardando reposo me fui a la playa, seguro que se monta un berrinche. Y el próximo mes ni hablarlo, que estaremos hasta el cuello con los asuntos del disco. Luego vendrá la gira, y cuando menos lo pienses será de vuelta Navidad. Para nada tiempo de ir a la playa a menos que quieras pescar un resfriado.

—Pues vaya… —Masculló Gustav, un tanto alicaído por el rechazo—. Qué se le va a hacer…

A pesar de que su estancia en esa banca se prolongó una hora más, poco fue lo que hablaron. Cualquier intento de Gustav por iniciar una conversación se estrelló contra el muro de reserva tras el cual se escudó Georgie. De no ser porque la bajista le respondía de buena gana (aunque fuera con monosílabos, salvo por la ocasional oración corta), Gustav se habría temido que ella estaba molesta y que sus esfuerzos sólo la fastidiaban más, pero al cabo de un rato comprendió que la seriedad de Georgie no obedecía a ninguna otra razón más que a su distracción, pues no era que lo estuviera ignorando deliberadamente, sino que su atención estaba concentrada a cincuenta metros de ellos, en una madre joven que al igual que ellos dos disfrutaba del día soleado y que en sus brazos acunaba a un bebé.

Gustav no habría llegado a percatarse de su presencia de no ser porque la bajista no les apartaba la vista de encima, y a pesar de las gafas de sol era evidente que sufría. Gustav lo adivinaba en las líneas de tensión que le surcaban la frente, en el puchero de sus labios, pero sobre todo, en la única lágrima que se le escapó y que Georgie disimuló limpiarse bajo el pretexto de estar sufriendo de alergias.

—Tal vez es mejor si nos vamos de una vez —masculló ella limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su suéter, y a Gustav no le quedó de otra que seguirla.

Siendo él quien conducía, Gustav hizo lo más larga posible su ruta hacia el departamento de Georgie, buscando en el proceso todas las luces rojas y haciendo un alto total y exagerado en cada señalización que así se lo pedía. Para mayor énfasis, dos o tres veces señaló varios sitios de comida que sabía con certeza que le gustaban a Georgie, pero en ninguna ocasión dio muestras la bajista de interesarse, así que a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que apretar con fuerza el volante y resignarse.

Una vez en el estacionamiento subterráneo, Gustav insistió en salir del automóvil y abrirle la puerta como había visto alguna vez en películas viejas en blanco y negro, pero en lugar de apreciar sus esfuerzos por lo que eran, Georgie increpó.

—No tienes por qué tratarme así. Yo puedo bajar del auto por mi cuenta, muchas gracias —dijo con altas dosis de sarcasmo, rechazando la mano que Gustav le ofreció—. Que no estoy inválida, caray…

—No se trata de eso —se disculpó Gustav, apartándose un poco—. Sólo quería…

—¿Ayudarme?

—Ser amable.

La dureza en las facciones de Georgie se difuminó un poco. —Y lo eres… Pero que me trates con tanta delicadeza me hace sentir mal. No quiero ni necesito tantas atenciones extras. Con Fabi tratándome como una enferma terminal tengo de sobra para varios años.

Manteniendo sus celos a raya porque de Fabi no tenía más esas sospechas, Gustav bajó el mentón en señal de resignación.

—Es lo normal, cuidar a quienes quieres y aprecias… Y no estamos hablando de algo tan simple como un resfriado o una magulladura cualquiera.

—Ya, pero odio que me lo recuerden —gruñó Georgie, pasando por un lado de Gustav a paso veloz—. Preferiría olvidarlo lo antes posible y pasar página.

—Georgie… —La retuvo Gustav por el brazo, y sólo entonces apreció éste que la bajista temblaba.

Por instinto fue que la haló contra su pecho, y aunque en un inicio Georgie se resistió, apenas quedó envuelta en los brazos de Gustav sus barreras se vinieron abajo, y abrazándolo con desesperación rompió a llorar contra su cuello.

—Odio… esto… —Berreó con desesperación, liberando el llanto que había contenido desde días atrás—. Ésta… no… soy… yo…

—Es temporal… Pronto pasará… —Murmuró Gustav contra su mejilla, sintiendo la presión de sus pechos contra su tórax pero forzándose a pensar en lo mucho que Georgie necesitaba de si consuelo incluso si en el proceso renegaba de ello—. Es… una herida a la que se le está formando la costra y luego será una cicatriz… Por ahora es lo peor, pero pronto sanará…

Apretando más fuerte a Gustav por la espalda, Georgie le mojó el cuello y la camiseta por un hombro mientras lloraba y lloraba hasta quedar agotada, todo en un periodo de cinco minutos en que Gustav no la dejó ir, incluido aquel momento en que otro automóvil se estacionó en el área de residentes y una pareja de ancianos se les quedaron mirando con extrañeza por el espectáculo que estaban montando. A pesar de sus ceños fruncidos y posibles sospechas de ser él quien estaba lastimando a Georgie, Gustav no la soltó, y ello contribuyó a que la bajista por fin pudiera liberarse.

—Diox, debes de pensar que soy patética… —Gimoteó Georgie, escondiendo el rostro y temblando—. Yo misma me doy vergüenza por comportarme así, con tal falta de autocontrol…

—No pensaría menos de ti por nada en el mundo. Podrías haber matado a alguien a sangre fría y seguiría considerándote igual que siempre. Esto es simplemente… Tú eres quien mejor expresa el dolor de los dos.

Despegando la frente del hombro de Gustav, Georgie le miró bajo pestañas húmedas. —¿Tú también?

—Por supuesto… Sería un monstruo insensible si no fuera así. Pero supongo que es… diferente para cada uno. No puedo comparar mi dolor con el tuyo, pero a mí también me duele lo que pasó.

Georgie asintió. —De una manera retorcida, es reconfortante escucharte decir eso…

—No es retorcido —rebatió Gustav—, sólo es lo que… es, y ya está. Eso no cambia nada más.

—Como sea… Ha sido muy amable de tu parte prestarme tu hombro para llorar, aunque… Uhm —retrocedió Georgie, rompiendo su cercanía—, creo que arruiné tu camiseta.

Pese a que sus ojos estaban irritados y todo, Georgie se había salvado de la mayor parte de teñirse con su rímel, no así la camiseta de Gustav, que ahora exhibía una mancha grande a la altura de la clavícula, y a juzgar por la consistencia del material, era de suponerse que ya no saldría.

—¿Quieres subir y limpiarlo? —Ofreció Georgie en voz baja, y eso le sirvió de pauta a Gustav para prolongar su estancia, que aunque no era como él lo había imaginado, al menos había ocurrido.

—Ok.

Una vez en el departamento de Georgie, la bajista le pidió a Gustav su camiseta para lavarla a mano con jabón, y Gustav obedeció un tanto cohibido por tener que quedarse semidesnudo en una situación que era todo menos sexual, por mucho que a él se le acelerara el pulso y Georgie por su parte se mordiera el labio inferior.

En eso estaban cuando Fabi apareció y los encontró en esa posición en la cocina. A punto estuvo éste de dar marcha atrás y salir para proveerles de privacidad cuando Georgie le aclaró el malentendido.

—No es lo que tú piensas. Le manché la camiseta a Gustav y ahora voy a lavársela.

—¿Con comida?

—No, con rímel.

—Oh.

En vista de que entre ellos dos no se estaba dando un momento cargado de significado, Fabi se les unió y sugirió probar con algún disolvente de limpieza, así que Georgie sacó una botella de pinol de debajo del fregadero y procedió a empapar la mancha con aquel líquido. El aroma a pino que después inundó la estancia los tuvo a los tres aspirando hondo y disfrutando de esa fragancia universalmente conocida y gustada.

—Siempre me gustó que sin importar el hotel en el que nos hospedáramos, el pinol era una constante de cada país —comentó Gustav como un dato trivial, pero Georgie coincidió con él, lo mismo que Fabi, que reveló cómo también su familia en España prefería esa fragancia antes que ninguna otra.

Derivando su charla de detergentes, aromas y productos de limpieza a labores domésticas y de ahí a lo crucial que era tener los retretes limpios (después ninguno habría de comprender cómo llegaron a ese punto), fue que se les escaparon quince minutos, en los que Georgie por fin logró sacar la mancha de la camiseta, pero en el proceso la dejó por completo mojada.

—Podría bajar al cuarto de lavado y meterla a la secadora —propuso Georgie, lo cual colocó a Gustav en el dilema de exprimir su estancia el mayor tiempo posible pero a la vez en la preocupación de no crearle trabajo extra a la bajista.

Fabi lo decidió por ellos. —Iré yo, y esperaré a que se seque. Ustedes quédense aquí. —Y sin darles oportunidad de replicar, le quitó la prenda húmeda a Georgie de las manos, y tras corroborar que tenía cambio en el bolsillo para un refresco de la máquina expendedora, salió del departamento.

Atrás quedaron Gustav y Georgie, que se miraron con timidez por una fracción de segundo y después se cohibieron aún más.

—So… —Carraspeó Gustav en un burdo intento de no delatar su deseo de indagar—. ¿Cuánto más se va a quedar Fabi contigo?

—Tiene que volver al trabajo el próximo lunes, así que es probable que se marche el sábado, o quizá el viernes. No lo hemos discutido realmente, ¿sabes? Una parte de mí cree que a Fabi en realidad le gusta cuidarme… Tiene sangre de enfermero en el cuerpo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

«Mientras no insista en darte baños de esponja…», pensó Gustav con acritud, pero al instante se evaporaron sus celos cuando reconsideró que en todos aquellos años que tenía de conocerlo, Fabi nunca había demostrado sentimientos más allá de fraternales por Georgie (incluso al grado de llamarla “una más de sus hermanas”), y por el contrario, había estado siempre apoyándolos a ellos dos para que su relación saliera a flote en tiempos de tormenta.

—Me alegra que estés en buenas manos —dijo Gustav con toda sinceridad—. Me habría mortificado que estuvieras aquí sola, pero que Fabi te acompañe y cuide de ti como mereces me alivia un poco el peso en el alma.

Georgie le examinó unos segundos con atención, una sombra de sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios, y luego dictaminó: —Has cambiado…

—¿Uh?

—Nunca fuiste bueno para ocultar tus celos. Hasta Fabi se daba cuenta cuando estaban dirigidos a él, y me lo contaba sin parar en cada ocasión. No en burla ni nada por el estilo, sólo como… señal de que prestara atención, pero creo que no supe interpretar sus advertencias a tiempo.

—Ya, es que… No sé por qué tuve celos de Fabi en el pasado, si en realidad tú nunca me diste pie para desconfiar de ti. Debí de haber estado más seguro de lo que teníamos que paranoico porque decidieras dejarme, ¿sabes? Vivir más en el presente y disfrutarlo que inquietarme por el futuro incierto —admitió Gustav un tanto cortado de revelar aquella información con el torso desnudo; algo en ello le hacía sentirse más vulnerable de la cuenta—. Pero tú también has cambiado.

—¿Sí? —Georgie abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Cómo?

—Ves bajo otra luz todo esto de los celos…

—Oh —exclamó Georgie, y luego bajo la vista—. Te has dado cuenta…

—Tú misma lo has dicho antes: Fueron señales que en su momento no significaron nada…

—… y que después volvieron a morderme el trasero —completó Georgie la oración, con Henning en mente, pero también con Demian, puesto que a los dos los había tratado igual en detrimento de Gustav, y ambos habían tenido reacciones violentas similares.

A su modo Gustav también pensó en ellos, pero sobre todo en la lección que había aprendido no a la primera, sino a la segunda catástrofe: Que él también tenía la potencialidad de caer en la tentación y ser como ellos, atraídos por la debilidad inconsciente de Georgie que le hacía buscar hombres con esas características de posesividad que contrapuntearan las suyas por el control, pero que debían encontrar el equilibrio, no la dominación del uno sobre el otro.

Más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a la práctica, pero ya decían los alcohólicos y drogadictos en rehabilitación: Lo primero era reconocer que se tenía un problema, y lo segundo era pedir disculpar a quienes habían salido heridos en el proceso.

¿Pero el tercer paso?

Gustav todavía no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… pero quería averiguarlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
